Solo esta Noche
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: La vida de Integra da un giro de 180 grados con solo una noche de pasión con su querido vampiro. CONTIENE LEMON One-shot


**Solo Esta Noche**

**_Nota: Es mi primer fanfic de Hellsing, yo no he visto el anime, solo he leído el manga completo, por favor sean piadosos conmigo_**

**_CONTIENE LEMON_**

**Nota de la autora (N/a...)**

* * *

-Miss Hellsing.-Pronunció Walter con respeto

-¿Qué sucede?.-Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Se lo pido de nuevo, vaya a descansar, ha trabajado demasiado.

Ella no respondió se limito a encender un cigarro, Walter suspiró desilusionado, ya era la septima petición por parte de el, su pequeña niña se había convertido en una mujer echa y derecha que acortaba las horas de sueño por horas intensas de trabajo dia y noche. Walter salió de la oficina.

-¿Se ha resignado de nuevo?.-Preguntó Alucard quien permanecía en las sombras con su atuendo de siempre a excepción de los lentes y el sombrero.

-Creo que cada vez se vuelve más necia.-Dijo el mayordomo asomando una pequeña sonrisa se alejó caminando a paso lento.

-Aparte de su trabajo, no deja de pensar en ese "Tema".-Susurró

Alucard sonrió al ver que Walter ya se habia ido, y se metió a la oficina de su ama sin siquiera abrir la puerta, iba con la intención de ir a irritar un poco a su ama para terminar desvaneciendo en el momento justo donde ella estaba apunto de explotar del coraje. Lamentablemente sus ilusiones fueron deshechas cuando vio a la chica dormida sobre sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio, el vampiro se acerco un poco, Integra tenía sus labios entreabiertos mientras su pecho subia y bajaba por la respiración, Alucard acomodó unos cuantos mechones del rostro del ella.

Miro por la ventana, la lluvia ya habia comenzado, dejando ver un paisaje melancolico. El bufó por su misión fallida, mirando a Integra la levantó en brazos y en un segundo se encontraban en la habitación de su ama. Con cuidado y sin despertarla la recostó en la cama, entre sueños suspiro complacida, Alucard la observó un segundo y sonrio para luego recostarse sobre ella sin dejar que el cuerpo de Integra sintiera un gramo de él.

Comenzó a jugar con su cabello y le fascino el aroma de este, un aroma unico en el mundo, que era capaz de volver loco al vampiro, el cual decidio quitar guantes, saco y pantalones de la muchacha dejandola solo en una delicada camisa de botones, pero no se detuvo ahi, con su boca rompio el primer boton de la camisa, se acerco a su rostro y paso su dedo indice por los labios de ella. Miro su rostro; angelical, una criatura vulnerable, tierna que daba la sensación de proteger, era increible que aquella imagen ante los ojos de Alucard era la famosa Integra Hellsing, la chica fría y calculador. Acorto la distancia de su rostro cuando a su mente miro una imagen de ella, cuando se diera cuenta de lo que el vampiro le hizo.

-Si tuviera el valor.- Susurró

Se levantó.

-Vaya, soy un demonio de la noche he desmembrado a millones de personas, bebido su sangre, maldiciendo sus cuerpos mutilados, he vivido muchos siglos, y no puedo decirle a una simple humana como me siento hacia ella, que patetico soy.

Desaperció en una cortina de humo, para aparecer en su habitación, tomó el paquete de sangre que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a succionar fuertemente el líquido rojo, se recostó en su ataúd boca arriba al segundo gruñó y frunció el ceño.

-Esa mujer me esta volviendo loco...

-¡¿POR QUé?!.-Gritó incorporandosé

-¿Por que ella?.-Susurró con una sonrisa y comenzó a reir.

-Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele.-Dijo recostandose

.:AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:.

La lluvia ya había cesado y las nubes habían dejado paso al sol que ardia con ganas, dentro de la mansión Hellsing en la habitación de la ama, no existía el sueño, su cuerpo daba vueltas espárodicas, se escuchaban los jadeos de incomodidad se dejaban de escuchar en ocasiones asi como leves quejas...esto sucedia porque la noche anterior llovió y al día siguiente con el sol, las aguas que habian quedado encharcadas y las gotas de agua en la copas de los árboles, ahora se convertian en vapor, caliente vapor gracias al sol...nisiquiera el haber dejado abiertas las ventanas podía calmar el atosigante calor ya que la mañana estaba totalmente quieta, sin brisa alguna que pudiera servir de consuelo a aquellos que se ahogaban de calor.

-Me quitaré el saco.-Dijo ella tomandose el...¿Are?

se levanto y se miro al espejo del buro solo mantenía una camisa blanca, con el primer boton deshecho, la camisa le cubría un poco más abajo de la entrepierna, se giró para buscar el resto de su ropa, la cúal yacia en el suelo.

-¿Pero que demo...?

Se arremango las mangas por arriba de sus codos tomó su saco con la intención de ponerselo pero al sentir aquella tela gruesa caliente se dijo a si misma:

-Olvídalo.-Dijo con desgana se dirigió a la inmensa ventana y abrió las cortinas de par en par, el sol cubría todo y entraba a la habitación con gran intensidad

-Estamos en Londres ¿Cómo puede hacer calor aquí?.-Dijo con tono irritado.

Miró su reloj eran las 8:00 AM

-Que tarde me levanté.-Dijo frotandose un ojo y bostezando, tomo su ropa y comenzó a guardarla, en eso tocaron la puerta

-Adelante.-Dijo ella Walter se asomó.

-Veo que ha despertado pero..¿Y su ropa?.-Preguntó

-No se, apareció a lado de mi cama, igual y fui yo, pero...

Tomó el borde de la camisa donde hacia falta un boton.

-No creo que pudiera hacer esto.

-Oh, ya veo...mm..¿Desea posponer el trabajo de hoy?.-Dijo soriente entusiasmado por la respuesta, ella suspiro.

-Solo por hoy.-Respondio terminando de colgar su ropa. Si walter pudiera, estaría brincando de alegría.

-Como usted diga.-Dijo relajando su postura.

-Ah, tal vez asi.- Se decía Integra, agarrandosé el cabello con la mano, a Walter le agradaba que su amo se estuviera preocupando por otra cosa que por el trabajo

-Me retiro.-Dijo haciendo reverancia.

-Ah! Hice paletas de agua de sabores, me enseño la señorita Victoria.

-Se encuentran en el congelador.

-Gracias Walter.-Dijo ella, al salir Walter, ella se dirigió a su pequeña mesita que se mantenía a lado de su cama, contaba con un solo cajón, lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue una foto de ella con su padre, sonrió, despúes de seguir buscando encontró lo que buscaba una liga y con ella sujeto su cabello con una cola de caballo, se miró en el espejo y se enterneció; desde que era niña no se hacía ese peinado. El sol era molesto, así que dicidio cerrar las persianas y las cortinas casi nunca lo hacía pero era necesario, dentro de aquella habitación parecía ser de noche abrió un botón más de su camisa.

-Creo que iré por una paleta.-Susurró y salió de su habitación no le importaba quien la viese así. Con paso cauteloso bajo las escaleras y observó a Walter que se encontraba cerrando las cortinas, entrando a la cocina se abrió paso al congelador, miró dentro para ver poniendose de puntitas.

-Mmmmm...-Se escuchó detrás de ella, se giró rapidamente para ver a Alucard, el cual se encontraba en solo unos pantalones negros y tenía en su manos, su preciada sangre, la cual estaba hecha hielo dentro de la bolsa y con un borde abierto donde se podía succionar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me espies asi.-Los ojos rojos de el la inspeccinaron de arriba abajo, Integra se sonrojo y se giró para seguir buscando.

-Yo no la espiaba ama.-Susurró al oido haciendola sentir un escalofrio que recorría su espalda, Alucard le saco la bandeja e Integra tomó la de sabor limón alejandose un poco de él.

-Se puede saber porque viene asi.-Dijo Alucard volviendo a inspeccionarla de arriba abajo

-Que te importa.-Respondió desviando su mirada algo sonrojada.

-Ama parece que tiene fiebre sus mejillas están rojas.-Dijo acercandose a su rostro.

-dejame ya, chupasangre inmundo, debería abrir las ventanas para que te de el sol.-Dijo con tono agresivo

-Sabes que eso no me haría daño.-Se acercó más a ella.

-Pero me daría placer.-Murmuro Integra.

-Yo también puedo hacer eso y mucho mejor.-Le cerró el paso ella tragó saliva mientras el sonreía.

-Dejame.-Dijo ella apartandose, Alucard no la detuvo pero le fascino ver sus piernas descubiertas.

Estando Integra en su habitación...

-Cielos en vez de cortarle la cabeza, sería mejor cortarle la lengua y bañarla en plata líquida

Se recostó en su cama y miro que en su mesa estaban los papeles que hace un día estaba inspeccionando, una carta; reprimiendole que debía desposar a alguien y dar un hereder para el poder de Hellsing, suspiro enojada.

-Siempre es lo mismo

-Me encantaría deshacerme de ellos.-Murmuró mirando al techo

-Yo puedo hacer ese trabajo.-Dijo una voz sacandola de sus pensamientos, ella se incorporó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del vampiro a escasos centímetros de su rostro y con los brazos a los costados de ella.

-¿Qué quieres ahora sanguijuela?.-Preguntó aún con nerviosismo en la voz y observando los penetrantes ojos del vampiro

-¿De verdad no quiere que me deshaga de esos tipos?.-Preguntó con voz seductora.

-No ya te dije que no, ahora dejame en paz.-Dicho esto se separo de el levantandose de la cama y dandole la espalda deseando que desapareciera, pero sintio el rostro de él, alado de su oido.

-Vamos.-Dijo sarcasticamente.

-Esfumate.-Susurró Integra rechinando los dientes.

Y Alucard desapareció en una cortina de humo mientras Integra mantenía un color carmín en sus mejillas, para asegurarse que ya no volviese a aparecer abrió las cortinas y persianas dejando entrar al sol, observó el paisaje un segundo, al volver a su cama, se sentó recargada en la cabecera de la cama, miro a su lado había un vaso de agua fría con 3 cubos de hielo, en lo único en lo que atino a pensar fue: Walter, se llevo el líquido a sus labios y bebía con grandes tragos, sin percartarse de que en un rincón invadido por la oscuridad, un par de ojos la miraban con lujuría, del vaso resbaló una gota que recorrió los labios de integra, recorriendo su cuello delineando la vena donde corría con mayor cantidad la sangre dulce. Despúes de beber el líquido dejo el vaso en la mesa y tomó un hielo comenzandolo a chupar, mientras un vampiro se retorcía de deseo, la chico paso el pequeño cubo de hielo por su cuello deleitandose con el frió hasta terminarse el pequeño objeto y retiro la liga de su cabello dejandolo caer en cascada por su espalda.

-Me tratan como...-Suspiró.

-Además se tiene un bebé por amor no por...necesidad y se necesita una persona que te ame y que yo ame...y hasta ahora no encuentro a esa persona, creo.

El vampiro se hubiese arrepentido de no meterse a la mente de su ama.

_Alucard..._

-¡Pero en que rayos estoy pensando!.-Se dijo Integra dandose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, en eso los listones que mantenían las cortinas abiertas cayeron al suelo, Integra se quedo mirando las cortinas se levantó a ver, pero de repente se encontraba sometida por un par de brazos fuertes que rodeaban su cintura gimió al contacto frio de su piel.

-Espera.-Dijo ella pero una mano tapo su boca.

-Vamos, yo se que tu lo deseas tanto como yo.-Dijo el, Integra logró apartarse de el.

-Pero que dices...¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Yo no lo pensé, fuiste tú.-Integra quedo en shock, había leído su mente. Aparto la vista.

-Acaso ¿No me puedes dar una oportunidad?.-Su tono de voz fue más suave, Integra se sorprendio del giro inesperado que habia tomado la conversación, el la tiró a la cama, colocandose sobre ella.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes.-Replicó ella tratando de salir.

-Dame una razón.-Dijo sujetandole las muñecas.

-La razón es clara, Alucard tu y yo somos muy diferentes, tu un vampiro y yo una humana. ¡Olvidate de mi!

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no has echo lo mismo?

-¡¿Y...tu crees que no lo he intentado?!.-Dijo moviendose, tratando de zafarse.

-Y ¿Es tan necesario?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado.-Susurró el tomandola de la barbilla.

-No, porque no tiene caso, esa relación no tendría futuro, yo envejeceré y moriré.

-Eso se puede arreglar.-Dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

-Olvídalo

-¿Por qué?.-Dijo el muy calmado, ella desvió la mirada y se quedo callada, Alucard, al darse cuenta de que no le iba a respones decidió husmear en su mente.

_A vivido más de un siglo! cuantas mujeres no habrá tenido en ese tiempo, ya parece que le voy a creer, yo me largo._

-No te iras.-Dijo el

Se dio cuenta de que otra vez le había leído la mente

-Dejame en paz.-Dijo ella tratando de quitarselo de encima

-Ya quisieras...lo que no entiendo es porque no confias en mi despúes de servir a tu familia por siglos.-Exclamó.

-Si, pero tu solo sirves para la familia, jamás ha sido tu proposito el relacionarte con alguien.

-¿Y que no tengo derecho a sentir?.-Dijo el con sarcasmo.

-Bueno el desmembrar gente deja mucho que decir.-Susurró con cinismo.

-Ja! que graciosa.-Respondió con sarcasmo reflejado en una sonrisa y dejando ver un colmillo.

-¡Dejame!.-Dijo moviendose bruscamente.

-Sabes, en este momento no estoy siguiendo a la familia.-Susurró

-Si ya me di cuenta.-Bufó girando su cabeza a un lado

-En realidad estoy siguiendo a algo que dejo de latir hace mucho tiempo...

El rojo subio por el rostro de Integra, y el toco con su lengua el oido de su ama. Haciendo a esta reaccionar.

-¡¡Dejame ya!! ¡¡Maldito Chupasangre del demonio!! ¡¡Quitate de encima, pervertido!!.-Alucard se divertía con las reacciones.

-¡¡Deja--

En un rapido movimiento, los labios frios de marmól se encontraban sobre los de ella, la cuál dejó de protestar lentamente movió sus labios correspondiendole.

_No puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo._

Colocando ambas manos en el pecho de el, trato de empujarlo.

-¿No es acaso lo que querías?.-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo, sabes que tengo una misión que me encomendo mi padre y que va estar por generaciones.

-Pero..esto no va alterar tu trabajo.-Dijo el.

-Si lo hará, detente por favor

-No te engañes, Integra...solo esta noche dejame estar contido verás que nada va a cambiar.-Dijo tomandole un mechon de su cabello

-¿Solo...esta noche?

Alucard sonrió mostrando uno de sus colmillos, ambos se incorporaron sobre la cama, apoyandose en sus rodillas, Alucard la abrazó, mientras entrelazaba su mano derecha con la izquierda de ella, Alucard la tomó de la barbilla se acerco a ella, esta cerro los ojos mientras el, vacilante, se detuvo un momento para despúes saborear sus dulces y suaves labios, de pronto el seguro de la puerta se activo, abandonando sus labios, recorrió la zona más peligrosa, el cuello de ella, llenandolo de besos, llegando en medio de sus claviculas la besó, ella se estremeció gimiendo, se labios eran demasiado frios.

-A-ah!

Se aparto un poco, Alucard sonrió con aquel sonido y esta dispuesto a escucharlo de nuevo, lentamente deslizó su mano por la camisa de ella deshaciendose del obstaculos, la recostó y con cuiado retiro la camisa, despúes cayeron sus pantalones y el sosten de ella, paso su mano por subajo de su espalda, haciendo que se curverara, lo cual le agrado al sentir sus pechos rozando con su pecho, comenzó su recorrido trazando un camino de besos desde su boca, pasando por su cuello par terminar en sus pechos lamiendo uno y el otro.

-¡Ah, ah...! A-alucard.-Gimió mordiendose el labio inferior. Alucard trazaba circulos con su lengua alrededor de los pezones poniendolos duro, detuvo su labor para volver a los labios de su amante , con su mano bajo hasta la feminidad donde propino caricias por encima de la ropa. Mientras ella cerraba sus piernas.

-¡Aaah...! ¡E-espera! ¡Ah!

Alucard disfrutaba de la música proveniente de ella.

-¿Qué espere? ¡Pero si parece que lo estas gozando!

El comenzó a retirar la última prenda que impedía llegar a su destino, despúes de caer aquella prenda comenzó a lamer alargando la longitud del músculo, ella arqueó su espalda y apreto las sabanas.

-¡Ah! ¡Aaaaah...!.-Gimió agudamente.

Alucard rio volviendose a apoderarse de los labios de ella.

-Como amo este sonido.-Dijo Alucard, introdujendo un dedo en la cavidad femenina.

-¡Aah!

Integra sintió un poco de miedo cuando abrió sus piernas listo para unirse con ella. Se incorporó rapidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo m-miedo

Era increíble que Integra Hellsin estuviera tartamudeando.

-No lo tengas.-Dijo el dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Solo avisame si te duele.- Tomó sus costados y se fue introdujendo lentamente. Integra paso sus brazos por su cuello y pego su cuerpo a el. Conforme avanzaba el dolor se hizo presente. Alucard se detuvo cuando sintió las lagrimas de Integra en su hombro. Despúes volvio a moverse dentro de ella, lentamente, reemplazando el dolor por el placer, y aumentando el ritmo

-¡Ah...! ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!.-La cabecera de la cama comenzó a a golpear la pared.

El incorporó abrazandose a ella y comenzo un arriba-abajo volviendo aumentar el ritmo, Integra se aferro a el más fuerte regalandole sonidos de placer al oido.

-¿Te gusta amo? ¿Te gusta como te lleno de placer?.-Dijo besandole el cuello, luego comenzaron las embestidas, primero salia por completo para luego entrar bruscamente.

-¡Ah,ah! ¡Ya no--!

Tomando un impulso entro en ella haciendo gritar su nombre.

-¡¡¡Alucard!!!

Quedando a lado de ella esperando lograr su respiración normal.

-Y dime...¿A cambiado algo?.-Dijo con la respiración agitada.

_Acaba de entrar a mi corazón ¿Lograré sacarlo?_

-No creo que lo necesites.-Dijo tomando sus labios, luego ambos se acomodaron, rapidamente ella se quedo dormida, mientras un moustro de las tinieblas velaba sus sueños

Despúes de eso lo mismo pasaba cada noche, ella pretendía ir a dormir a su cuarto cuando relmente Alucard la esperaba para pasar otra noche de placer, una noche Integra estando muerta de cansancio llegó a la habitación, Alucard la esperaba a lado de la ventana.

-Hola, amo.-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta noche no.-Dijo Integra cerrando la puerta.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?.-Dijo acercandose unos pasos

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Vete de aqui, sirviente! ¡No te quiero ver!

El quedo un poco desconcertado, inspeccionó el rostro de la chica; la mirada desviada con los ojos cristalinos y un gesto de trizteza y preocupación

-¿Qué sucede amo?.-Se apresuró a prenguntar avanzando hacia ella.

-¡No te me acerques más! ¡Vete ahora mismo!

-No me pienso ir, dime que paso.-Afirmo con voz dura.

-Me estas empezando a preocupar.-Dijo tomandola del brazo, Integra guardo silencio escondiendo su rostro, para despúes alejarse de el.

-Pues olvidate de eso y de mi.-Susurró.

-¿Por qué tan de repente?

-¡Basta de preguntas! ¡Vete ahora mismo!

Relajo su postura y suspiro.

-Tienes muchas misiones, ten.-Dijo entregandole unos papeles.

-¿Me estas evadiendo?

-¡Fuera de aqui, es una orden!.-Dijo remarcadno la última palabra, Alucard frunció el ceño y desapareció.

**.:AL DIA SIGUIENTE:.**

Walter irrumpió en la habitación del vampiro acompañado de Victoria.

-Nueva Mision.-Dijo Walter

Alucard se arreglo con su atuendo habitual y se fue con la compañía de Victoria y Walter.

-¿Donde esta Integra?.-Pregunto Alucard.

-Enfretandose a un nuevo problema.-Dijo Walter sarcasticamente.

-¿Y qué es?.-Dijo Victoria.

-Pues la Señorita Hellsing me pidió que lo mantuviera en privado.

-Oh ya veo.-Respondió victoria mientras Alucard apretaba ambos puños.

-¿Cual es el plan?.-Dijo Victoria.

Alucard no prestaba atención, estaba pensando que en cuanto acabaran con la misión iría directamente a encarar a Integra pero algo llamo su atención.

-Pasaran **una semana **en Liverpool, deshaciendose de 8 casos de asesinatos por vampiros primarios.-Respondió

-¿Es todo?

-Si

Supongo que para Alucard 500 años eran pocos a comparación de esa semana que paso sin saber de Integra, ya había ocasiones en que Victoria le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, ya que el comportamiento de su maestro no era el mismo de antes dia y noche transcurrieron lentamente volviendose loco. Y despúes finalmente regresaron a casa en plena noche, el vampiro suspendio su comida para buscar a la chica de ojos azules, agudando su oido la localizó en la oficina de siempre, se traslado allá hasta la entrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, teniendo enfrente a un Walter desconcertado.

-¿Alucard? ¿Qué se le ofrece?.-Pregunto amablemente.

-Quiero ver a Integra, perdón a mi amo.

-Oh! Bueno yo....-Dijo asomandose por una minuscula ranura de la puerta.

-No creo que sea posible

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Mira..-Vaciló un poco.

-Ven conmigo un momento

Lo llevo a la biblioteca y cerro la puerta, ambos se sentaron.

-Walter...

-Ya llevas tiempo sirviendo a Miss Hellsing, le has tomado cariño como todos ¿No?

-Bueno, si, estoy aqui para servirle como si ella fuese una reina.

-Aja!, eso es, una reina...una reina que tiene que sacrificarse por su pueblo.

-¿Sacrificarse? ¿A que te refieres?.-Le dijo algo sorprendido.

-Como usted sabrá la señorita Hellsing, recibió una carta diciendo que debía desposar a alguien para darle un heredero a Hellsing...bueno, ella parecia que no les iba a hacer caso, pero despúes llegó una carta, diciendo que en camino habia un joven preparado para ser quien despose a la señorita Integra.

-¿Qué? Eso no lo voy a permitir, ese chiquillo no va a llegar!.-Dijo Alucard levantandose.

-Pero ya llego!...Alucard.-Exclamó Walter levantandose tambien.

Los ojos de Alucard detonaban sorpresa y furia

-Hace una semana que llegó, y en ese lapso de tiempo ha estado conviviendo con la señorita Hellsing-

¡Claro! Todo encajaba perfectamente, ella le pidió que se fuera indirectamente dandole esas misiones...al verse engañado se sintió patetico.

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Un grito agudo se oyó por toda la mansión proveniente de la oficina de Integra, de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alucard se encontro dentro de la oficina, encontrandose con un joven de ojos verdes, sobre Integra, de cabellos negros, manteniendola sin saco, y teniendo un cuchillo apuntandole al corazón pero retenido por la mano de la chica, sin pensarlo, tomo al chico y abriendo su boca, enterro sus dientes en el cuello, el joven grito, la sangre recorrió los labios de Alucard, el cual apretando la mandibula, arrancó la cabeza, la sangre cruzó la habitación como un rayo pintando una linea sobre la pared. El vampiro soltó ambas partes y levantó bruscamentea Integra sujetandola fuertemente de la muñeca.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? ¿¡Qué pretendias hacer con todo esto?!

-Alucard...¡¡SUELTAME!!.-Gimió tratando se soltarse.

-¡¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto?! ¡¿Poniendo tu vida en peligro?! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!.-Le soltó la muñeca y con un movimiento inoportuno, tenía Integra entre sus brazos, enredo sus dedos entre los cabellos de ella...

-Lo siento.-Murmuro ella soltando algunas lagrimas. Se separaron.

-¡Ah..!

Integra se llevo una mano a la frente y comenzó a tambalearse.

-¿Amo? ¿Te encuentras bien?.-En eso se desmayó y el logro agarrarla por la cintura.

-¡Amo, despierte!

Walter y Victoria entraron a socorrerla

**.:A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:.**

Intregra abrió sus ojos poco a poco, miro a su alrededor y le llamo la atención que se sentía frio, miro a su lado, un demonio de la noche dormía placidamente, con el pelo suelto y solo en pantalones, mientras que ella de nuevo solo tenía su camisa blanca, se incorporó y se acercó al rostro de él, de repente se movió rapidamente depositando un beso en los labios de la joven.

-¿Se supone que estabas durmiendo?.-Dijo INtegra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si

-Mm..¿Te importa si me dejas sola un momento?

Hizo una mueca y de repente desapareció en eso la puerta se abrió.

-Oh! ya despertó! Me tenía muy preocupado

-Sobre lo de ayer.-Se apresuro a decir Integra.

-Descubrimos, que la carta era falsa, el chico era su medio primo, Jack, un hijo vastago de su tío Richard que tuvo con una prostitua en Irlanda, el chico vino aqui para matarla para despúes ser nombrado Amo, claro que **su** vampiro nos ahorro el llamar a la policía.

-Vaya.-Exclamó Integra

Walter sonrió.

-¿Me puedes dejar sola? Por favor.-Dijo en susurros la chica.

-Como ordene.-Y cerró la puerta.

Integra paso una mano por su cabello y se levantó para verse al espejo de su buró, la noche anterior habia sido muy agitada, un pequeño calendario que estaba entre el espejo, Integra lo miro quedando atonita.

-No, debe ser un error...¡Si, eso! Solo han pasado 1,2...[contando]

-¡Ay no! Ya son 8 días...¡No pue--

Palideció y se puso una mano en la boca y otra en el estomago y corrió al baño para vomitar

-(tosiendo) Necesito ir al medico.-Dijo echandose agua en el rostro.

-¡¡WALTER!!

El mayordomo apurado y asustado llegó al baño dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Al hospital ¡Ahora!

En un 2 por 3 salieron, Integra se limito a ponerse un short de mezclilla y rapidamente se fueron en su limosina. Mientras que Victoria y el resto del personal observaban la escena.

-¿Deberíamos decirle al amo Alucard?.-Se preguntó Victoria.

Llegaron al hospital.

-Srta. Hellsing en un momento la atendemos.-Exclamó una chica de pelo negro con ropa de enfermera. Integra murmuro algo al oido del doctor.

-Oh! ya veo.

Pasaron dos extenuantes horas de angustia para Walter en la sala de espera, el silencio reinaba a excepción del tic tac de un reloj que permanecía en la pared, Walter ya casi se dormia...

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!!!

Walter se cayó de la silla y acomodandose el cabello se asomo al consultorio junto con las enfermeras. Un doctor asombrado frente a una chica en shock. Cuando llegaron a la casa...

-Walter.

-Si Ama?

-Con discreción ¿Ok? y ya sabes que hacer...

Walter hizo reverencia y se marchó, Alucard permanecía en su cuarto, saboreando un sobre de sangre, cuando de repente Victoria toco la puerta.

-¿Maestro?

-¿Ya regreso mi ama?

-Si, pero, me dieron la orden de avisarle que...estará en cuarentena.

-¿Qué?.-Dijo mirandola.

-Ordenens de Miss Hellsing.-Dijo mostrando a Waler, Alucard no protesto y en eso cerraron su puerta con llave, claro que eso no lo detendría pero; ordenenes son ordenes.

**1 MES....2 MESES...3 MESES...4 MESES...5 MESES...6 MESES...7 MESES...8 MESES..._9 MESES._**

Parecía una carcel aquella habitación, con las pequeñas sobras de los paquetes de sangre había pintado los dias que llevaba ahi dentro.

-Cuando la luna se pone regrandota como una pelotota que alumbra el callejon.-Cantaba el pobre vampiro que ya dias pasados sustituyo la sangre por el vino. Un chirrido lo saco de aquel estado y por primera vez en 9 meses la puerta se abrió.

-Ya puede salir, maestro.-Dijo Victoria.

Alucard se apuró a salir.

-¿Ya no estoy en cuarentena?

-No, pero necesito que me siga.-Respondió y caminó tras la joven, subiendo las escaleras abrió la puerta del cuarto de Integra que se encontraba dormida en su cama. Walter estaba parado enfrente de la ventana mantenía algo entre sus brazos y decia:

-Mira tu abuelo era alguien muy tenaz e inteligente, jamás se daba por vencido, igual que tu **madre**

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Alucard, Victoria cruzó la habitación a paso sereno y puso una mano en el hombro de Walter, el cual la miró y Victoria miro a Alucard Walter se giró y se vio reflejado en los ojos del vampiro.

-¡Ah, veo que ya salio!.-Walter traía un bulto en sus brazos.

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q....?.-Victoria rio un poco al ver a su maestro tartamudear.

-Pensamos que sería Varon, asi lo llamaríamos Vlad, pero...

Una bebé de ojos rojos y cabello rubio miro a Alucard y rió.

-Ten.-Dijo Walter colocandosela en los brazos

-Sujeta la cabeza.-Exclamó Victoria. La bebé lo miro y con un bostezo asomo 2 pequeños dientes puntiagudos para despúes quedarse dormida.

-¿Pueden decirme quien es el...p-padre?

-Tú.-Dijeron al unisono Victoria y Walter con una suma tranquilidad

-¡¿¿Q--

Justo en eso una mano le tapo la boca.

-No te atrevas a despertarla, tuve una noche muy agitada.-Susurró Integra.

-Los dejamos solos.-Dijo Walter avanzando unos pasos y al ver que Victoria no avanzaba, la tomo de una oreja.

-¿Verdad que ya nos vamos?.-Dijo jalandola fuera de la habitación

Integra se sentó recargandose en la cabecera de la cama.

-Se llama Vladie **(N/a: Se pronuncia Vladi)**

Dijo acomodandose el cabello con una mano.

-¿¡Se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste?!

BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

-Buen trabajo, chupasangre.-Dijo quitandole la bebé de los brazos.

-Ya, no llores bebé, tu padre es un tarado lo se...E aqui tu respuesta; ya cambio todo, tu yo y ahora esta pequeña.-Murmuro

-Creme que es algo maravilloso para mi tener una bebé.

-Bueno al menos ya no te molestaran con más cartas.-Dijo Alucard acomodandose a lado de ella.

-Ya decidí algo.-Prosiguió Integra.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La bebé tambien es vampiro.....muerdeme

Alucard guardo silencio algo sorprendido

-Será un placer amo.-Dijo sonriendo

En eso momento Vicotira entro a la habitación e Integra le entregó a la bebé.

-Vamos Vladie.-Dijo Victoria saliendo.

Alucard la tomó del rostro y ladeando su cuello mordio suavemente.

-¡Ah...!

Despúes de eso Alucard se mordió el labios inferior sacandose un poco de sangre y besó a Integra la cual tomó aquella sangre...

---

Podría decirse que la vida de Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing dio un giró de 180 grados cuando aquella noche accedió a la petición de su querido vampiro, cuando nació Vladie y cerrando con broche de oro; cuando la mordio, pero ahora ella era feliz, siempre y cuando tuviera a su vampiro a su lado.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Bueno aqui esta, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic de este anime, la verdad no he visto el anime de Hellsing solo vi el manga, gracias por leerlo...Sayonara a todos.**


End file.
